Scandal My version
by angelunderthesun
Summary: Whats going to happen to Reed once Billings is gone? Will she find a way to get it back.And who will she chose Josh,Upton,or Sawyer? ABANDONED- sorry
1. Chapter 1

**Scandal**

I opened my eyes and looked around. Noelle was still yelling into the phone. Josh was still looking at me with curiosity on his face. Ivy was look from me to sawyer and smirked. And sawyer was still standing by the car with graham, giving me a huge smile.

My home was gone. My long-distance boyfriend was gone on his way to school. And my ex-boyfriend and maybe friend where standing in front of me, showing off their relationship.

This was going to be a weird semester.

As I stood there my phone stared to vibrate. It was a text from Upton.

**How are you holding up without me?**

That was my guy, always so cocky. I texted back.

**Umm, not so good. They tore down billings. It was my home and now it's gone! What am I gonna do?**

I looked up after sending the text to see sawyer coming over.

"Reed I am so sorry. My dad told us what was happing on the way here. Are you alright?" sawyer said.

The tears were about to start coming so I said, "Ya I'm fine. I just really need to go. I'll see you guys later. Bye."

As I walked away I saw josh looking at sawyer with a look that seemed almost jealous. They all said bye and I headed over to Pemberly.

As I got to my room I put my stuff on the floor and crawled into bed with all my clothes on.

I grabbed my phone to read my new message.

**It will be alright. Just hang in there and call me if you need to talk. I love you reed.**

I was going to text him back but decided to take him up on his offer. I found his number and hit call.

"Hello?"

"Hey Upton, sorry to call so soon but I do need to talk. I can't believe they tore it down, it was my home, and now it is a pile of wreckage. I just. I can't. How could they!"

"Reed you can call me anytime, and I don't know why they did it. It doesn't even make sense. I mean where are they going to put all the residents that lived there?" he said.

"I don't know. Maybe I should just go to bed and deal with this tomorrow. I'll talk to you later. Bye." I said.

"OK. Good night reed I love you."

"Ok bye."

I hung up. I just couldn't bring myself to say I love you to him after seeing Josh, even if it was with Ivy. I couldn't deal with all the confusion, hurt, pain, and jealousy I was feeling right now. I just closed my eyes and went to sleep.

AN: This is my first fanfic. this is only a ruff set up to the story so tell me what you think.

and give me ideas on how you would like this story to go. i write better if i know what people want.

Thankz

Sarah3


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up the next morning in my crappy Pemberly single. I went over to the bathroom and took a shower. It was only 7:30am. I got dress in jeans and marc Jacobs black blouse with a cream pull over sweater. I put my jacket on and walk to breakfast. It was still early on a Saturday, and later I was going to New York with Noelle and my family.

As I got out of the breakfast line I didn't know where I was going to sit. There was no Billings so did I still sit at the Billings table or at the Pemberly table.

I decided that even if the school tore Billings down we would all still be Billings girls. I sat in my old spot and started eating. As I ate the table slowly filled in around me. Everyone asked be the normal question that I have been asked at least a hundred times since I've gotten off the island.

"Are you alright?"

And every time I say "yes I'm fine."

Don't people know how repetitive they get?

Noelle finally made her appearance at 8am. She looks like she didn't get any sleep last night, but still looked amazing. Only Noelle can pull off the I-got-no-sleep look.

"Morning, how did the phone call with your dad go?" I asked her when she got to our table.

"I don't have a dad anymore. I have disowned him." She said this with so much seriousness in her voice that I cracked up laughing. She looked at me look I was on crack, but smiled to.

"Sorry Noelle but I haven't laughed in a while. Anyways what are we doing today?" I asked.

"We're going to New York and going to spend hours in a spa. I have never needed a spa day more than today."She replied.

"Ok, sounds great. I can't wait to see my family."

"I CAN"T BELIVE THEY TORE DOWN BILLNGS!!" Amberly screamed as she got to the table.

"I know, they better rebuilt it or I'm going to sue." Noelle said.

"Can they even do this without telling us that we are moving?" Kiki asked.

"I guess so. I mean they did right, so they must be aloud." I said.

"But it's not fair!" Amberly said. She looked like she was about to cry.

"I know" I said.

"What are we going to do?" Kiki asked.

"I don't know. How about we go to the headmaster tomorrow and ask him. The Billings alumni give so much money to this school. I wonder if they told them that they tore down their old dorm." I said.

"Five million dollars to this school and they use it to demolish our home. I thought it was safe." Said Amberly.

"I know" I said.

"Ok girls. Tomorrow we are going to go see the headmaster and ask what happened, but right now I and reed are going to New York, so you guys can just go and get settled into your new dorm rooms for the time being. I will call a meeting for tomorrow morning." Noelle said as she got up to go see the headmaster who was sitting eating with the rest of the staff.

I watched Noelle walk up and talk to headmaster Hathaway. It looked good and when she came back she looked cheered.

"Ok Reed, ready to go?" she asked.

"Umm, ya ok let's go."

As we walked through the cafeteria whispers and stares followed as. I looked around and saw sawyer and graham eating with gage and the rest of the Keller guys. They looked like they were adjusting fine. At the table in the corner sat josh and ivy looking very comfortable. I guess that they were happy, they both hated Billings. Now it was gone.

Noelle and I walked out of the caf into the quad. It was a cold day and it was made even colder because we just got back from .

We walked to Pemberly and up to Noelle's room. I looked around and was surprised to see that she had a single. It was bigger than mine and much cleaner. Noelle hadn't bothered to unpack yet. She walks to one of her many boxes and pulled out a purse. She shoved all her stuff that she would need for the day into it and we headed up to my room.

I grabbed my Chloe bag and was ready to go. Noelle had a limo waiting for us in the driveway. We got in and were headed to New York.

The drive to the city was filled with meaningless chat about the weather or what we were going to do. It was sunny out and the perfect day for shopping. We arrived at Noelle's house and got out. It was beautiful like always.

We walked in and went to Noelle's room. She got changed and offered to lend me some clothes. I was fine in what I was wearing so we got back in the limo and went to meet Noelle's mother and then my parents and brother.

AN: ok second chapter. So ready tell me what you want to happen.

I know its short but I have to go to work in a bit so I didn't have time to write much. I don't know when the next update will be because I have school and work so not lots of time.

Thank you and review

Sarah

o ya and private isn't mine


	3. Chapter 3

After picking up Noelle's mother in the limo we were off to the hotel my parents were staying at to grab them. Noelle's mom was very laid back and relaxed, although she was always on her cell phone. I really liked her.

Scott thought it was awesome that we were riding in a limo in New York. He seemed to be very happy by the fact that he was going to see a Yankee game at Yankee stadium. My mom and dad were much better behaved but seemed to feel weird being involved in the fast lane so to speak.

We dropped Scott and my dad off at Yankee stadium and went to the spa, Bliss. My mom seemed like a different person after getting a facial, meni/Pedi and message. I didn't blame her, after almost dying again a massage is what I didn't. I felt great walking out of Bliss.

We pick up Scott and my dad and drove them back to the hotel they were staying at so we could grab some lunch.

Scott and my dad ate like starving people, and my mom seemed to think it was rude to order what she wanted. Noelle and her mother didn't seem to notice though. After lunch we were going to go shopping.

My mom bought a new outfit for herself from a small boutique that was very cheap compared to the other stores we went to. Scott bought some video games and stuff for his dorm room and my dad bought himself a tee-shirt that says 'I love new York'.

At dinner we brought my parents to a restaurant that was dress-up only. My mom was a little bit more relaxed this time and it was nice to see her enjoying herself so much. Scott was talking with Noelle. He seemed like he couldn't believe I had a hot friend, and my mom was talking to Noelle's mother about what she did for a living. My dad and I were talking about our Christmases. I told him all about and he told me about crouton and Scott's newest girlfriend.

After dinner was done we dropped off my family at their hotel and after a tearful goodbye and lots of promises about calling and e-mailing more often Noelle and I went back to her house to sleep for the night. I slept with no dreams that night.

I woke up refreshed and alert. I was so ready for the meeting later today when we got to see what happens with billings and if we get it back or why they tore it down in the first place. As I was getting ready a million and one questions were going through my head. I wanted to know why they tore it down even after we raised five million to keep it safe. And why didn't they tell us it was coming down? And where were we all going to fit?

Noelle once again had a limo waiting and this time we talked all the way to Easton.

"So what are we going to do about Billings?" I started.

"I think we need to show him that he needs us and that the alumni won't put up with this. They will take away their donations and that's a lot of money. He won't have a choice but to rebuild." She said.

"Good because I love that building too much to see it stay like it was. I just hope they don't make it like Pemberly and shove many people into it that it's fit to burst. I wonder where they are going to fit all the Billings girls because there cannot be enough room in Pemberly." I said.

"No there isn't. Some girls got moved into Bradwell. Even some seniors. It's really unfair to stick seniors with the kiddies. I feel so back for them. Missy and Lorna are now rooming together in Bradwell and Amberly is with her old roommate. "she told me.

"wow that really sucks. I didn't know they could do half of what they are doing. demolishing down buildings without informing the residents and putting them in lower class man dorms. It just seems like they gave up on the rules and are doing what we do. Sneaking, plotting and scheming." Noelle laughed at the comparison.

"maybe they are but they will never be as good as me." she said, she was always a bit cocky and self-assured.

"very funny, so do you know what you're going to say to Hathaway?" I asked.

"yes I do. I am going to tell him that either he rebuilds or he loses almost all the money that he gets from the Billings alumni. So yes he will rebuild." Noelle said.

"Good. I wonder who pulled the plug. I mean was that the last thing the crom did was kill Billings because that's just sad." I said.

"I know. WHEN they rebuild it, it is going to be bigger and better. Will see how the crom likes that." She said laughing.

I laughed.

"So your brother is pretty hot. Is he single?" she asked me.

"Umm, ew. You're not going there. Just forget it now." I said.

"Ha, fine I don't need another boy anyways. So did you have fun?" she asked.

"Ya I did. I miss spending time with my parents. And Scott is my brother and I love him very much. Even if he is annoying. So did you have fun or did you spend the hold day plotting?" I asked.

"I did and I did. I love plotting. Plotting is fun. "she said.

I couldn't help it. I burst out laughing and Noelle was laughing at my reaction. By the time I was calmed down we had reached Easton.

The limo pulled up to Pemberly. We got out and went to round up the girls.

**AN: I don't own private. Please review and tell me what you want to happen. I might put it in.**

**This is chapter 3 wow. I guess can write when I'm bored. So ya tell me what you think.**

**Sarah**


	4. Chapter 4

Once we were inside Pemberly Noelle sent out a mass text to all the Billings girls. Within 10mins all the girls were sitting with us.

"Ok girls, we have a meeting with headmaster Hathaway in 30mins. I going to talk to him and you guys are going to stay for examples and moral support. Ok?" Noelle said.

"Ok" everyone said. And with that we were on our way to see the headmaster.

When we arrived at the heads office Noelle and I were told to go right in while the other waited in the hall.

When we walked in it was warm and cozy. It was the perfect temperature for once. Noelle and I sat down on the seats in front of the heads desk. Mr. Hathaway sat down in his desk chair and looked at us.

"So Noelle and reed, what can I do for you today?" he asked.

"Well you see. You have destroyed our home. You were promised that Billings would be safe after our fundraiser and now it's gone. You get the problem right?" Noelle replied.

Mr. Hathaway looked very uncomfortable.

"Well you see the thing is that the school never got the five million you were told to raise." He said.

I looked over to Noelle and she looked at me. We had the same confused expression on our faces.

"What do you mean sir; I handed over the check for five million dollars right to Mr. Cromwell. Did he miss place it or something?" Noelle asked.

"Ok I'm not supposed to tell you this but Mr. Cromwell was being investigated for stealing money from the school. It seems that that money never found its way out of his hand. Right now the police are looking for him, but the order to destroy Billings was made by him after he claims you guys failed at raising the money. He then set the date and quit right afterwards. The board gave the final order for Billings before the investigation started. So they didn't know that the money had been raised. We are currently making plans to rebuild Billings and it should be done by March or April, but right now they can't build." He told us.

Noelle looked shocked. And I felt the same way.

"So we're going to have to wait for t to be built! I can't stay in Pemberly. It's small and there isn't enough room. What are you going to do right now?" Noelle asked.

"You're just going to have to deal with it. I'm sorry but there isn't anything I can do. If you would like you and your house mates may come to the chapel before morning services tomorrow morning and I will explain our plan for your sleeping arrangements. But right now I have a lot of work to do. So if that is all then have a good day." He said.

Noelle and I got up and went out into the hall.

As soon as we walked out the girls of Billings started to shoot of questions. Noelle calmly told them everything we had just heard and we all started to walk back to our new houses.

When we got back to Pemberly we parted ways and I went up to my room. I opened my door and there stood the Greek god known as Upton.

"Oh-my-god! What are you doing here? I thought you were at school!" I screamed while jumping into his arms and giving him a kiss.

Once we broke apart he said "well there was a fire in the main building so school is out for a week while they fix it. So I came here to see you. I missed you."

God was he perfect or was he perfect.

**AN: I know its short but it just explains why Billings is gone.**

**Oh and Upton is back. What should happen now?**

**Review and give me ideas.**

**Sarah**

**Not mine; it's all Kate Brian's I just play with it.**


	5. Chapter 5

Upton garbed my hand and pulled me to the bed. We sat there just drinking each other in. He was a Greek god! How did I get so lucky?

"So where are you staying while you're here?" I asked.

"At a hotel in the city, it is so beautiful. I can't believe how peaceful it is up here. London is so chaotic. I wish I could stay here forever. But I need to be back in five days. So that's a whole five days with just you and me and your friends." He said.

Just as I was about to answer I heard a giggle from Ivy's room. I had forgotten how thin these walls were. Upton looked at me with confusion and I laughed. I mouthed 'the walls are thin' and laughed. Upton laughed with him. We spent the time till curfew talking and cuddling. It was the most peaceful night I had every spent with Upton, even with ivy and josh doing god knows what.

When it was time to go I walked Upton to the door. Just as I was about to say good bye for the night Upton took me in his arms and kissed me passionately in the hall. I don't know how long we were there but I started to go weak in the knees. I heard a door open and broke the kiss. I looked around to see josh standing there looking incredibly mad. Ivy was right beside him and was checking Upton out. Her jaw dropped when she saw how gorgeous he was.

I giggled at the look on her face. It was priceless. I had never seen her look so shocked in her life. I looked over at josh to see him looking from me to Upton then from Upton to ivy. I had never seen josh look so jealous. Just because ivy was checking Upton out.

"Sorry to disturb your make-out session, we were just going." Josh said with a tad more venom then was needed.

"Its fine I was just-" Upton started but josh cut him off.

"I saw what you were just doing. Who are you anyways?" josh spat. His tone was starting to make me mad.

"This josh, is Upton Giles. He is my boyfriend. He came to visit me. Upton this is josh and ivy." I said as nice as I could.

"It's nice to meet you Upton. Where are you from?" ivy asked.

"Britain and the pleasure is all mine." Upton replied. Always so polite. It hurt to see josh with ivy but it helped having Upton right by my side. Upton kissed me on the lips quickly, earning a death glare from josh.

"I will see you tomorrow morning and will wait for you in the lobby. Nice to meet you . Bye reed." He said and kissed my cheek again. After Upton left I turned around to see Josh looking after him with pure hate in his eyes. Ivy was watching his retreating back, or maybe it was his butt. I smirked at her face, she was still in shock.

"How did you two meet?" ivy asked me in awe.

"I will tell you all about it if you come into my room for girl talk." I said.

"Ok, bye josh. I'll see you later" ivy said to josh and kissed him on the cheek.

"Ok, bye" josh said, he still looked very mad. Josh nodded to me and left. Payback is a bitch. Now he knows how I felt seeing him with ivy.

I opened the door to my room and ivy came in. She sat on my bed while I unpacked.

"So.... how did you meet?" ivy asked me.

"Well it all started with the Upton game..." I told her the whole story, from start to finish and didn't leave out one detail. By the end of the story ivy was in shock once again. She couldn't believe that I got the guy that was the biggest player I have even known to commit to me, even if we could see other people if we found someone else.

"Wow, that's all I can say is wow" ivy said at the end of my story.

"I know." I said. I giggled. I never would have thought girl talk with ivy could be so fun and easy. It's really too bad that I was still in love with her boyfriend.

After an hour of talking ivy left to go to bed. She got tired easily since being shot. When she told me this I felt horrible. As I lay down in my bed I thought of all that had happened over the past couple of days. Leave it to Easton to bring the drama. I fell asleep thinking about josh's reaction to Upton. He seemed so mad and jealous. Not how your suppose to act if you don't love someone. But maybe it was just because ivy was checking Upton out.

That night I had one of the weirdest dreams I had ever had. Upton and Josh were both riding horses while in shining armour. They were both trying to save me from the horrible monster that was keeping me prisoner. When the most turned around it had crystal blue eyes with brown hair and was wearing a gold necklace with lots of little gold leafs on it.

I woke up with I start. A monster that looked like all the woman that had tried to kill me. I was so scared. I was still tired though. I fell back to sleep, this time just dreaming about billings.

AN: I know still short but there it is chapter 5

I gave you all jealous and shocked josh. I still love josh but you guys are right. He has lots of sucking up to do to get reed back. That is if she wants him back.

Review and give me ideas.

Sarah

Not mine


	6. Chapter 6

The next morning I was still exhausted when I got out of bed. I took a quick shower and was read by 7:30. I walked down to the lobby to see Upton waiting for me. He looked amazing in just jeans and a jacket. All the girls that were in the lobby on their way to breakfast where stopped in their tracks. It felt amazing to walk up to him and kiss him with everyone watching us.

I got a few glares from some of the girls and a lot of jealous stares. Curiosity was also in the eyes of the girls. As me and Upton passed the girls to get to the door they all check him out. I turned at the door to see them all looking at his butt. What was with these girls?

"So how was your night? being back at Pemberly must suck after having Billings dangled in front of you" Upton asked. Nice! What an ass bringing that up, like I don't feel bad enough.

"It was fine. And how was your night?" I said as sweetly as I could. It was just a slip out the tongue that he brought up my destroyed home.

"It was great." He replied.

We didn't talk till we got into the cafeteria. When we got in there it was nice and warm. I felt like I was melting. I took one look around and noticed almost all the girls looking at us, or I should say at Upton. I'm sure they didn't even notice I was with him.

I saw Noelle at the Billings table with some of the girls. They all looked at me and had the same reaction as ivy had the night before, complete shock. Noelle was the only one that seemed to not be in shock. She just smiled and turned around. All the Billings girls look away and begin to talk.

As we started walking I looked over at josh's normal sit. He was sitting in his chair looking at his eyes like they were going to disappear. It seemed he really didn't want to look up at me and Upton.

"Upton, would you like to sit at the Billings table or by ourselves?" I asked him.

"Why don't we sit over with your friends" he said looking at josh and ivy._ Oh crap, no!_

"Umm, I think they want to be alone. We shouldn't bother them." I said looking up at Upton. He didn't seem to mind so we walked into line to get our food and then headed for the billings table. As we were walking I could feel many parts of eyes on my back, but the ones I felt most were joshes. He was burning a hole in me. I looked back and met his death glare that was aimed right at Upton. Geez I didn't know that josh had a death glare like that. He could put Noelle to shame.

I sat down across from Noelle and Upton sat beside me.

"So, Upton what brings you here today?" Noelle asked.

"Well you see there was a fire at my school so I got the week off. I decided to come up and see reed." He said in his cute British accent. He then put his arm around me. I could still fell joshes eyes on me so I decided to torture him and every girl in the cafeteria. I looked up at Upton and kissed him on the lips. I heard a few whispers and some awe's. When I looked over to josh I saw him making out with ivy.

I can't believe this boy. Ok so it was going to be like that then.

I kissed Upton again more passionately. It lasted till Noelle cleared her throat.

"Sorry but you really need to eat. We have a meeting in the chapel in 10mins." Noelle said.

"Oh" it was all I could say. I looked back at josh to see him leaving in a hurry. He looked upset. Good!

After we all finished breakfast we walked to the chapel together. We all sat down in the front rows as headmaster Hathaway walked up to the front.

"So I'm sure Noelle and reed have already told you about Mr. Cromwell. So we can skip that part. Now I know you were very rudely kicked out of your home. Right now the only thing you can do is make the best of a bad situation. I know it's hard. But it's all you can do." He told us.

All the girls were quite. There wasn't anything to say.

"Ok so go sit in your normal seats and get ready for morning services." Mr. Hathaway said.

We all got up and moved to our regular places. Upton kissed me bye and promised to be waiting for me at lunch.

After everyone was seated headmaster Hathaway got up.

"Good morning everybody. I am headmaster Hathaway. I am here to replace Mr. Cromwell. By now you have all noticed that Billings house has been torn down. It will be rebuilt in the spring. Right now the residents have been disturbed thought-out the other dorms. That's all. You may go." He said.

As soon as he was done talking, the chapel filled with whispered conversations. Some people were mad, but most just interested in the gossip it brought along.

I looked around and found Josh looking at me. I smiled at him. He looked around me then gave me his own smile back. God I missed his smile. Why is it that whenever I look at him I forget about Upton. Oh ya because I love him. Stupid crazy Sabine had to go and ruin the best thing that ever happened to me, then to top it off the crom ruined all I had left. Why do I come back to Easton?

I walked out into the quad and was heading for my first class when someone yelled my name.

**AN: ok this is chapter 6. So that's 5 chapters in one day. That's not going to happen often I just had nothing to do today. Anyways thank you for the reviews I got and I will keep writing this story.**

**Review and tell me what you think, or if you want anything.**

**Sarah**

**Not mine**


	7. Chapter 7

I turned around to see sawyer running up to me. When he reached me he was out of breath.

"Hey sawyer, what's up? How are you liking Easton so far?" I asked him, giving him my brightest smile.

Over the winter break after sawyer saved me I started to think of him as more than a friend. He was more like my big brother. He protected me and kept me safe.

"Oh nothings up and so far so good. Listen reed there is something I wanted to ask you." He said. He sounded so nervous.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Umm, you see the thing is that I like you and I wanted to know if you would come to dinner with me." he said.

I was taken aback. I can't believe sawyer likes me in that way. I guess I had another heart to break.

"Oh. Umm sawyer, I'm sorry but I don't like you in that way. I have thought of you more as a brother then a boyfriend. I am very sorry. I hope this doesn't affect our friendship." I said half begging for forgiveness.

Sawyer took it pretty well. He didn't look too crushed anyways.

"Oh. You really think of me as a brother?" he asked, perking up a bit.

"Well ya you were always there for me in . You always believed in me and didn't think I was crazy. And you saved my life twice. You are the person that I'm most comfortable around, just like my brother Scott use to be. But I am very sorry. I just can't help how I love you. And I do love you. But I love you like I love my family." I told him this with a heavy heart. If I could love sawyer like I do josh then I would. He was the sweetest guy I knew, but I can't help it, he just seems like a brother type to me.

"It's ok. If that's how you feel than I would love to be your honorary big brother. So as your brother I should be kicking your butt to get to classes." He said with a smile.

"Thanks sawyer. I'll see you later. Bye." I said while giving him a hug and running off to class. Out of the corner of my eye I saw josh looking very upset. I guess I should go talk to him.

I walked up to the side of the building that josh was standing at. I came up behind him and he turned.

"Hey josh, what's wrong?" I asked him.

He gave me a glare, than his green eyes turned sad before he asked, "I heard what you told that sawyer guy. You love him. I heard you say it. Reed I thought you loved me. What happened reed, why did you pick him? And what are you doing making out with other guys that aren't your boyfriends?"

WOW! Josh was jealous? Ok time to put him right.

"Ok josh, first off I told sawyer that I loved him like a brother, not the way I love you. Second Upton is my boyfriend, sort of. And if you remember, Sabine is what happened.... josh this has nothing to do with the guys I'm dating, you're the one that didn't pick me. I loved you and I still love you but you made or choice so now it is time to move on. I really do love you josh, but I can't wait for you forever." I said most of this though tears.

I looked up at josh to see him staring at me. He looked like he was in pain and bliss at the same time. He wiped away my tears with his hands and pulled me into his chest. I stayed there crying for a couple of minutes before I remembered how wrong it was.

Upton and ivy. They were our only problems. Upton wasn't even a problem; we said that it was fine if we found other people. But ivy was here to stay.

"Reed, I do love you. I have loved you since I first set eyes on you. I want you. I need you. Please reed, give me a second chance. I-" I cut him off.

He loves me! omg.

"What about Upton. Or ivy? I thought you said she needs you. What happened to her? Josh I can't be the girl you want me to be." I said wishing that I could fall right back in his arms, but he needed to know were I stood.

"What about them? That Upton guy seems like an ass and ivy is still in love with Gage. What kind of girl do I want you too be?" he asked.

Upton wasn't an ass, he was just scared of commitment. And what does he mean ivy loves gage? He is so confusing!

"Josh I don't want to be the girl that goes back to you just because you say 'I love you'. It hurts too much to believe you and then have you walk away. That day at the hospital when you made your choice you broke me, and I don't know how long it will take to make me whole again. Upton fills a piece of the hole you left. He makes me fill better." I told him all this from the bottom of my heart. He was finally getting to see everything I kept in.

Now there were unshed tears in joshes eyes.

"I'm so sorry reed; I never meant to hurt you. But ivy had no one to be with her and I was still her boyfriend at the time. She did need me than but now she has gage. I love you reed and I would never hurt you again. Please give me a shot when you're single. I love you so much. "He said with one single tear leaving his eyes.

I looked at my watch. It was 5mins to first class. I had to go and so did josh. I looked up at his pleading expression and was almost won over.

"I'll think about it but I really need to get to class and so do you. Bye josh. I will talk to you later." I said while walking away. I looked back and saw josh standing there in shock like he just won the lottery.

I turned back toward the school building. I would give him another chance but he had to earn it first.

**AN: What do you think of chapter 7 (my longest so far)**

**What do you want to happen next?**

**Do you think reed will take josh back?**

**Or will she stay with Upton?**

**Read + review!**

**Sarah3**


	8. Chapter 8

I got to history class just on time. I didn't pay any attention through it.

I had never wanted to be on that deserted island more than right now. I was so confused. Should I go back to josh? Or should I give Upton his chance. Josh and Upton both hurt me, but Upton came back begging me to take him, josh stayed with ivy. Now ivy dumped him? For gage?

Look on the bright side reed. You have two hot guys that both want you. You are getting your house rebuilt, and I think that's it. Two things on the bright side, compared to lots that's gone wrong.

The crom, taking our money and running, billings being torn down. Josh being with ivy when I got back. Sawyer liking me.

Ok I need a break.

I decided there was only one person that could help me. Noelle. I grabbed my iphone and sent here a text.

**Need help. Meet me at Pemberly at lunch in my room. Thanks'. - Reed.**

**Ok – Noelle.**

Alright now I just needed to get through the next hour and a bit. Noelle will know what I should do. She always has a plan.

The bell for lunch rang and I walked to Pemberly. The lobby was empty. Everyone was at lunch. Even Upton was waiting for me. He could wait a bit longer. I walked up to my room. Noelle was sitting on my bed. Did she run here?

"So what's up glass-licker? Your intruding on my lunch." She said. I hadn't heard that nickname in a long time. Is it weird that I missed it?

"Nice, are you back to glass-licker? I missed it, really. Now the problem is I think josh and ivy broke-up and josh still loves me and wants me to take him back. But I don't know and Upton is still here. So what should I do?" I said in a rush. I told her the truth, no lies between us.

Noelle seemed to think about that for a minute.

"Well, stay with Upton for rest of the time he is here. He did come all this way for you. As for josh, why not let him suffer. He did hurt you with ivy. Now you can hurt him with Upton." She told me. I guess that's what I should do. I was already thinking something along to same lines.

"Ya sounds good. Lunch?" I asked.

"Yes, I'm starving!" She said as we walked out of my room.

We got to lunch and took our seats. Everyone was waiting for us. Upton took my hand under the table and kissed my cheek. It sent shivers down my spine. It felt so good to be with him. I know I had to give him his chance. It was what we agreed on, even if we did say we could see other people.

"What took you so long?" Constance asked.

"Nothing I just needed to talk with Noelle" I told her. I looked around to cafeteria for the first time. It was packed like always. I saw sawyer at the ketlar table. Josh was also at the ketlar table. Ivy was in her corner with gage. I guess he was telling the truth about them breaking up and ivy loving gage.

I looked down at my food for the rest of the meal.

During the meal I could feel josh's eyes on my back. I wanted so bad to just get up and walk over to him, but I had to give Upton a chance, for all I knew we could turn out to be perfect together. I stayed and waited for lunch to finish.

After lunch I gave Upton a goodbye kiss and said I would meet him after my classes and left.

During my English class Constance was telling me all about her and whit and their vacation together. I was so happy they had found each other. They were a match made in Easton.

I wondered what would happen to them if Constance was drugged and did things with someone and whit found out. Would he leave her in the middle of the party? Call her a whore and say he never wants to see her again? Or would he listen to her and try to understand? Knowing whit, he would help her then listen to her while she told him she was sorry. He was just a gentleman like that. Then again i thought josh was to.

I found that I hoped that they would be together forever because they really did love each other. I wanted them to work out so bad, just so I could say "see, true love does exist" to anyone that doubts it. But right now I'm having a hard time thinking it's real. If josh really did love me then why did he leave me at the legacy? It's not like I didn't find him in the same situation with Cheyenne. He should have listened to me like I did with him.

I didn't realise that I was still mad at him till right then. I did love him, but I would need to stop being mad at him first. It looked like we had another talk ahead of us.

After class I went to meet Upton in my dorm like we agreed. I needed to talk with josh but that could wait till Upton went back. It was only 4 days from now. He could wait.

Upton and I hung out in the common room till supper. We walked together to the dining hall. All the girls on campus were still looking at Upton like he was the first meal they had seen in a month and at me like I was the person who kept food from them in the first place. I felt very uncomfortable with people looking at me like that. I know it seemed paranoid but I just hated being the center of attention ever since Sabine. Being in the center of attention was the easiest place to be hurt. And let's face it, I didn't have a real reason to trust any of the Easton students anymore, and even the teachers weren't much better. First the old receptionist, and then the Crom. No one was trustable.

We got into the dining hall and it was filled with noises. The newest gossip seemed to be really interesting. Upton and I walked to the food line and got our food. We then walked to the billings table. I gazed around the hall and noticed that some of the teachers were also whispering and the headmaster was missing. Josh and sawyer were talking at the ketlar table.

The billings table was packed full of people and it looked like they were coming and going, giving information to and from other tables.

I walked over to the billings table and was ambushed by people.

"Omg reed! You're never going to believe what happened!" Constance yelled over everybody.

"Ok guys shut up! Noelle what's going on?" I asked as my billings sisters gave me annoyed looks at me telling them to shut up.

Noelle was only too glad to tell me what happen after everyone settled down and me and Upton took seats.

"Well you see...."she began.

**AN: OK I'm writing this at work right now.**

**So this is chapter 8...how am I doing so far?**

**Tell me what you think is happening and whatever.**

**And yes I know its short, but I like short chapters.**

**Read + review.**

**Sarah**


	9. Chapter 9

So as it turns out everybody found out about Mr. Cromwell. He got caught by the cops when he was at the airport about to board a plane. When he saw the cops he tried to run and got hit by a taxi. He was hit pretty hard and broke some bones and is in the hospital at the jail.

It seems he took more than just our five million. He also took another million from the board's funds and 500 thousand from the money parents pay to bribe their kids in, which no one knew about because it is off the books, so it didn't count but really he was trying to walk away with 6.5 million.

It was very interesting to see the kids at Easton reacting to this new news, since most of them had no idea why he had left. They had all believed that this job was just too much for him, they never would have thought that the most rule upholding headmaster ever would be breaking the law like that. It was also a shock for some to find out why billings was really torn down.

After supper that night there was an assembly called to tell us what happened. Although it seemed that everybody already knew what happened. It was just so rumours weren't going around.

I walked into the chapel with Noelle and the other billings girls. Upton had said he would wait in my room for me to finish. I was so glad that I had him here with me.

The chapel was filled with whisper as people tried to fill in other people who didn't know what was going on. And others were just discussing what made him do it. I was wondering the same thing. He always acted like he loved Easton. Now it turns out that he was taking money from it.

I really wanted to know what made him do it. was it Cheyenne's death or was it Sabine shooting ivy. Or maybe it was before all that when was burnt down Gwendolyn hall. When I thought about it, it really did seem to be billings fault. But really it all came down to Sabine, except the fire that was the twin cities fault and their toking tour of Easton.

I kind of felt bad about all the trouble we caused at Easton last semester. The Crom didn't even last a year. Dean Marcus at least stayed the whole year and he was just a sub. I was surprised they found a replacement so fast. But headmaster Hathaway was much better and nicer. I still can't believe a guy like the Crom would try to steal so much and get on a plane with 6.5 million in cash.

"Students please take your seats and quite down. As you know this meeting was called to give you all details on the arrest of . As many of you know he stole 6.5 million dollars from Easton. He ordered billings to be destroyed and he tried to flee the country. This is all true. is in prison in New York right now awaiting trial. He is in the hospital of the prison he is in. Are hope is that he will be brought to justice and that this will be the last of Easton's drama. I know many of you have had a hard couple of years." He said looking at me. "But we hope that Easton will be brought back to its former glory after all this is cleared up. Right now there are plans of bringing billings back once spring gets here. If you have any questions please come is he in my office. Thank you. You may go." With that everyone got up and left. That was very short and right to the point. I liked it.

I walked outside and left my friends to go back to my dorm room to see Upton. I really was glad to have him.

As I walked into my room I saw Upton lying on my bed, fast asleep. He was so cute. I decided to let him sleep a bit longer and went to my desk. I would go online for a bit.

I was randomly playing online games when Upton got up. I looked adorable with his hair all over the place. He grabbed my hand and pulled me to him. He kissed me for a minute then let me go.

"Good morning" he said, wiping the sleep from his eye.

"Don't you mean evening; it's 8:30 at night." I told him. He looked over at the clock and smiled.

"So it is. Well then good evening. How was your meeting?" he asked me, pulling me more to him, so that we were back to front.

"All he said was what we had already heard. Nothing new" I told him. I kissed Upton and it turned into a make out session. Once I felt him trying to take off my shirt I decided that it was enough.

"Upton not now." I told him pulling away.

"Why not. We would have already if it wasn't for....you know." He said looking hurt that I stopped.

"I know but I'm really not ready to do this with you. We haven't been together that long and I want it to be special." I told him. I got up and fixed my hair. It was now 10pm and he had to go.

"Come on reed, I've been with girls after only meeting them and of course your ready, you're not a virgin." He said.

That just got me mad. Of course I knew about the fact that he was a player but EW, I didn't want to her that right now. And who the hell is he to tell me I'm ready or not. I didn't know he could be such an ass.

"Leave Upton, it curfew and you need to go. Bye" I said coldly. I was mad.

"Come on reed." He said well grabbing my arm and pulling me to him.

"I said no. Now let go of him and leave. I'll call you later." I said moving away from him to hold open the door.

"Fine but this teasing is getting old reed" he said getting off the bed and walking out into the hall.

"Whatever, bye" I said and closed the door on his face without even saying I would see him tomorrow because I was still mad at him.

I got into my p.j's and got into bed. I missed how josh never pressured me. I had a feeling that once I did anything with Upton he would leave me right after. It seemed like I was just a conquest to him. I gave him a shot and I just don't think it will work. It looks like I need to tell him to go home early.

I had a big day tomorrow. And with that I fell asleep.

**AN: ok I know it took a bit to get this up but I had school, work and thanksgiving.**

**I really don't know how everyone does the whole writing thing without running out of ideas. I had writers block for 3 days. But anyways what do you think?**

**Read and review**

**Sarah**

**Oh and thank you gawd of for your idea of him fleeing the country with million but getting hit. Although I'm sure you wanted to see him dead, but I think he needs to be brought to justice.**


	10. Chapter 10

I woke up at 9:30 to banging on my door.

"Reed get up! Upton is waiting for you down stairs" Noelle said when she walked in.

Why is it I never get to sleep in on the weekends? I got up and Noelle started going through my closet.

"What are you do-doing?" I asked her yawning.

I was still tired. But today was a big day for me. I had to break things off with Upton. I knew it would be hard because he would be begging for forgiveness and whatever about It but I just couldn't be with some one that was pressuring me to have sex. It wasn't fair to me, and really did I want to be with a man whore? I don't think so.

"I'm getting you clothes to wear, what does it look like?" She said. She was pulling out a black pair of skinny jeans with a red halter top and a white cashmere cardigan. She then grabbed my brown ugg boots and put then by the outfit. All together it looked great.

"I can see what you're doing, I want to know why" I said getting up and starting to get dressed.

"Upton said to make you look good but casual. He said he is planning something for you two." She said looking really pleased with her outfit choice. I guess I should have told Noelle that Upton and I were through; I just thought I should tell Upton first.

"Well Noelle, the thing is I'm going to end things with Upton." I told her. She looked at me with a confused expression on her face.

"WHAT? WHY? Why would you do that? He has been nothing but nice to you. He even came all this way to see you. Why would you breakup with him now!!" she asked me half yelling. I guess I would have to tell her about last night.

"Ok the thing is that I don't think he is the right guy for me. Last night after I left I came back here and he was on my bed sleeping. He looked so peaceful so I didn't wake him up. When he got up we started making out and stuff and soon it got pretty hot. I know I'm not ready to have sex with him so I told him to stop. He got upset and said some things and I told him to go. He said some more stuff and left. I just don't want to be with him anymore. He is pressuring me and I really don't like it. I think he should just go home and leave me alone." I told Noelle. She sat down on my bed and patted the seat next to her.

"Well, are you ok? He should have listened to you and not pressured you. And if you're sure you want him gone I will kick him out myself. I would do anything for you. You are my best friend and little adopted sister. So how are you going to end it?" she asked.

I loved Noelle so much. It felt so good to be her best friend and little sister.

"Well I was going to go for a walk with him and talk to him. Tell him why I'm leaving him and all. Anyways I don't think he would even stay around if we had had sex. I think I'm just some sort of conquest for him." I said telling her my biggest reason for ending it.

"Well that sound like a good way. Now go brush your teeth and come back quick so I can do your hair and make-up." She said.

I walked to the bathroom and quickly brushed my teeth. I could spend an hour bushing and thinking but Noelle was waiting. I got back and she did my hair in a simple pony tail, and light make-up. I really looked good.

I walked down to the lobby where Upton was waiting. Of course he looked gorgeous but I had to ignore that. He had brought flours. They were tiger lilies. Why did he have to be so nice?

"Hey lets go for a walk" I said when I reached him. I bent down to kiss me but I just walked to the door and pushed it open. He seemed shocked.

"But I was planning on taking you to lunch and then going to see a movie." He said looking a tad hurt. O well.

"No I want to go for a walk, now." I said. I sounded really bitchy but that's how I felt.

He started to walk over to me still looking confused and a bit sad. I guess he must know what I was about to do. We walked out and started for the quad.

"Look Upton, I think you know what I'm going to say so I'll just come out with it. I want to break up. I think you should just go back home. You're just not the guy for me." I told him as we walked. I looked over at him and he looked really upset and sad. He also looked a bit mad.

"Why reed? I don't understand, is this about last night? I'm so sorry. But please don't do this, I love you." He said looking into my eyes. But all I saw was hurt; there was no sincerity in his eyes. I know he didn't really love me, and I really didn't love him.

"I'm sorry too. But I don't love you. Bye Upton. I hope we can still be friends." I said. I was sorry that he came all this way to be dumped. And I did want to be his friend.

"NO! YOU DO LOVE ME!" he yelled. Then he grabbed me and pushed me up against a tree and kissed me. I tried to push him off but he just grabbed on harder to my waist and kissed me more violently. He was really hurting me and scaring me. I was trying to push him off me and was kicking him and pulling away as much I could. He forced his tough into my much and pushed me harder against the tree. At some point I started to cry.

All of a sudden he was gone and I fell to the ground crying. I looked up to see Upton on the ground. It looked like he was just knocked out. I looked around and saw josh standing over Upton looking pissed.

He turned away from Upton and looked at me. He had so much caring and worry in his eyes. I remembered why I love him so much.

"Are you ok reed?" he asked coming over to me. He picked me up in his arms and hugged me. I let myself melt in his arms. I had missed him so much. I knew that after this I would forgive him.

"I'm fine now, thanks." I said as I stopped crying. I looked over to Upton who was just getting up.

"What the fuck man! Keep your hands off my girlfriend!" Upton said once he was standing. I was scared. Josh made to move but I held on to him.

"I'M NOT YOUR GIRLFRIEND UPTON SO JUST LEAVE" I yelled. I surprised both Upton and josh and even myself a little. I didn't move away from josh, who was now holding my waist.

"Whatever. I'm out of here. Have fun with this little tease. Gods knows you're not going to get any action out of her. That's the only reason I came down here. To finish what we started in 's." He said to josh and left.

I felt so humiliated. How could he. He always seemed so sweet. Well I guess now he is gone, THANK GOD.

I turn to look at josh, who was looking at me with love and caring in his eyes.

"Are you ok?"He asked me again.

"Yes really I am. And thank you again for getting him off of me. I'm so glad you were here." I said.

"Look reed I will always be here for you. I love you" he said. I knew he did, it was so plane in his eyes and the way he was holding me.

"I love you too" I said.

**AN: there now Upton is gone. Sorry if you liked him but I really didn't.**

**And for all of you that wanted josh back he will be next chapter officially but really it starts now. YAY! *happy dance***

**Thank you so much dancerX3d for the idea. And to everyone who reviewed.**

**So ya that's it read and review.**

**But right now its 2am and I have school tomorrow or later... whatever.**

**O and gawd of REMATCH!! (Inside joke)**

**Sarah**


	11. Chapter 11

Josh walked me back to my dorm and on the way we talked about us. He told me why he went out with ivy and if she didn't get shot he would have broken up with her right after he talked to me at kriens party. He was only dating her to make me jealous. He was still mad at me when ivy gave him the idea. So I wasn't mad at him for it but at ivy for keeping me away from josh for so long. He said that being with her was the worse time of his life but that he knew it was getting to me.

Although he didn't know that that was only one thing going on at the time. He told me how sorry he was for not being there for me and for not listening to me when I tried to tell him I was messed up at the legacy.

When we reached my dorm he kissed my lips and whispered "I love you, reed." And walked away.

I watched him leave; I could still feel the shivers going up my spine as he kissed me. I remembered all the times I had felt this. It was so good to be back.

When he was gone I walked up to my room and opened my door. Noelle was sitting on my bed talking on the phone.

"I got to go, love you daddy. Thanks" Noelle said, to dash most likely.

I walked over and sat next to her on my bed.

"So I dumped Upton and I think me and josh are back together. He told me that he missed me and that ivy was just around to make me jealous. He would have broken up with her the night of the pre-party but the whole Sabine thing. Anyways ya Upton is gone and josh loves me....so what's up?" I asked.

"Wow reed. Just wow." Noelle said lost for words. "Ok Upton called and told me what happened, and I'm glad josh and you are back together. I just hope you're doing the right thing. Are you sure about it?" she asked, she was very worried about my happiness.

"Yes I'm sure. I love him and I hated being away from him. And did Upton tell you everything that happened or just that I ended it?" I asked.

"Just that you ended it. What happened?" she asked a bit concerned.

"Well I tried to be nice about it, and then he got upset and forced me to kiss him. He was really hurting me. Than josh got him off me. Then Upton told josh to get away from me then I told him to leave me alone. He called me a tease and walked away. What did he tell you?" I asked.

"Just that you ended it and that he was on his way back to London. Reed are you alright?" she asked.

"Yes I'm fine. Worse has happened to me. Don't worry." I said.

"That's just it reed. Everything seems to happen to you. I feel so bad when I can't protect you" she told me.

"Aww Noelle, I'm a big girl, I can look after myself most the time, at least." I told her.

She gave me a small smile and hugged me.

"So about billings...." she started.

"What about it?" I asked.

"My dad said that not only are they gonna rebuild it, but also its going to be modern and bigger. They want to be able to house 4 extra girls. So what do you think?" Noelle said.

I couldn't believe it, it was so perfect. Not only was Billings going to be rebuilt, it was also going to be better than ever.

"That's amazing! When are they going to start building?" I asked.

"Tomorrow!" she said.

"OMG! Have you told the others yet?" I said.

"Not yet, I just got the news. Here I'll text them right now. God I can't believe this is happing. I can't wait till it's done and were out of this crap dorm" Noelle said.

Noelle quickly took out her phone and sent the text the all the Billings girls and soon my phone went off.

**Billings going back up starting tomorrow!**

Within a few minutes most of the Billings girls came by to talk and find out all the details about how Noelle got everything going so quick.

I called josh that night after the last of the Billings girl left and told him the good news. At first he seemed a little unsure about what to say, but after a bit he told me that he was happy for me. We made plans to meet up the next day and both got off the phone.

Around midnight I was asleep.

I woke up the next morning filling great. I got ready and walked down to breakfast to meet josh.

When I got to the dining hall I walked to the Billings table and sat by Noelle. Soon josh came over and sat beside me. Noelle gave me and him a look then turned around and started talking to the twin cities about what they would do when Billing was rebuild.

By the end of the meal everyone seemed to not only know about Billings but also josh and I.

Josh and I walked around the grounds and talked about anything and everything.

We decide that we should go in and went to coffee carma. We sat there and drank our coffees. Josh asked me about my break and I asked him about his. By the end of the day we had spend the whole day together and it felt great to just be with him. I went to sleep that night filling great and couldn't wait for classes the next day. It felt great to be back.

**AN: Ok I know it's been a REALLY long time but I ...don't have a reason. I'm very very sorry but really I lost interest for a while. I know that sounds bad but I started reading more fan-fics and while anyways.... the next update will be whenever I write the next chapter. AND PLEASE DON'T BE MAD AT ME!!**

**Sarah**


	12. Chapter 12

It's been almost 2 months since josh and I got back together and billings started to be rebuilt. I can't believe how fast time fly's when you're happy. Sometimes I still wish it was all a dream that billings never got torn down and Sabine never came to Easton. Then I remember that no matter how hard I wish it didn't happen it still did.

I smiled as I woke up from a wonderful dream about josh and I on a beach in the Bahamas. No boats, lots of sun screen, and water (to drink). We were lying together in our birthday suits. We were together for the first time in my dream. It was so wonderful. I can't help but wonder when josh and I will really have sex. I know josh wants to and so do I, but josh doesn't think I'm ready. Stupid guy, I'm more than ready.

I look over to where my alarm is going off. 7 am. It's time to get up and ready. Today is the day Billing's is to re-open. I had to make sure that the decorations were ready and set up for the welcome back party. It was just going to be the billings girls (both past and present), and dates. There were also some close friends of the girls coming to the party.

I got up and took a shower. I got dressed and brushed my teeth, and then I got dressed into skinny jeans and a red t-shirt. Then I dried and straightened my hair and left for breakfast.

I saw that Noelle was already there waiting for all the girls to get up. I got some food and waited for josh and the girls to start our impromptu meeting. God it was taking forever for them to get there asses out of bed, it was only 8 am on a Saturday, what was taking them so long?

Finally after ten minutes josh came in, looking as cute as ever. He had on black jeans with a light blue button down and his black jacket on. He came over and kissed me on the head before going to get his sugary breakfast. When he came back the girls had all arrived and we were going over last minute details for the 'Welcome back to Billings' party.

"So I have all the decorations ready for the party, they just need to be put up. Any volunteers?" I said.

"Ya, I'll help" said Constance. I knew that she was suppose to go meet whit in town around noon and had already got passes to go. She could only help for a bit, and even less time knowing that she would spend the next 3 hours getting ready to meet him.

Josh moved closer and whispered in my ear, "don't worry, I'll help you". I looked at him and winked, maybe he would realise that we would be alone in the house for a few hours and lots of beds, but then again maybe not.

I turned to Constance, who was still waiting for my answer. "No it's ok con, josh will help. You will want to leave soon to go meet up with whit. Thanks but we should be alright", I said then I turned to Noelle, "Noelle, is all the food going to be delivered?" I asked.

"Of course. Also some moving man will be by tomorrow at noon to get all our stuff and put it in our new rooms, so I hope everyone is all packed "she said.

Amberly looked like she was going to faint. "Oh my god, I've been so busy with the drinks and invitations that I completely forgot to pack. This is horrible! What I'm I going to do?" she said, well almost yelling really.

Could she be any more dramatic? "Don't worry, your done now so just pack after breakfast and tomorrow morning, we can even tell the moving man to go to your rooms last. So just calm down." I said. She glared at me for a second and then sighed in relief.

After breakfast josh and I walked to the new Billings. I used my new key-card and we went in.

The inside of Billings was amazing! Right off the main entrances were two open doorways. One was to the living room and the other was to the meeting/lounge room. There weren't that many differences between the two rooms.

The meeting room had one long couch that was 'L' shaped and was in a corner. There was an end table at each end and then a chair right after the end tables. That took up all the one section of the room. On the other side there was a table with a bench on each side and two chairs and each end. This was the meeting table. There was also a book shelf that had all the Easton year books and all the Billings rosters, with records of all the past Billings girls and their contact information, were they work, and what they did while at school. The only other things on the book shelf were books published by Billings alumni.

The living room had two 3 person couches, and two chairs. There was a fire place on the far wall and a flat screen TV mounted above it. One of the walls was done like a giant collage. There were pictures and news clippings of all the former and present Billings girls. It covered the top half of a whole wall above the couches. It had taken all the girls hours of cutting, gluing and then pining the whole thing to the wall, but the end result looked amazing.

At the back of the main entrance is the stair case up to the bed rooms and bathrooms. There was also a door down to the basement. It had some storage and a couple of washers and driers.

Up on the seconded floor there were 8 double bedrooms and 2 singles. Each bedroom had its own bathroom and a walk-in closet for each girl in the room with a dresser inside. The rooms had a bed, vanity, window seat, computer desk, and side table for each girl.

Everything in the house was brand-new.

When josh walked into the house his jaw dropped.

"WOW, maybe I should transfer over here." He said. I laughed; I wish the same thing all the time.

"I wish. Come on we have to start setting up. Maybe when were done we can go up to my new single and ..." I said in the sexiest voice I could come up with. But josh just gave me a wink and a kiss on my forehead before moving to the boxes of decorations I had delivered.

**AN: OMG I have this horrible virus on my computer!! I can't believe I got it. so this might be the last update for awhile since I have to send my computer to the repair guy so he came save all my files and fix my poor baby **** So until next time.**

**Sarah3 **


End file.
